DARREN!
|- style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="3" style="background: lightsteelblue none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|Singles from DARREN! |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: 90%;"| #"Naked Australia" Released: June 29, 2010 #"L.M.F.A.O Released: November 22, 2010 #"Drags" Released: December 25, 2010 |} "DARREN!" '''is the first studio album overall by "Darren Ross". The album was officially released on November 30, 2010 on Digital Download Stores. The album is written and Produced by "Darren Ross" and "The MightyBeatZ". The album cover was released on August 11, 2010 on his official website. The tracklisting was revealed on August 24, 2010 on his official website. This is "Darren's" first album to be published on to a "CD Audio Disc". The lead single "Naked Australia" was released on June 29, 2010. The music video was shot on July 2, 2010 and July 25, 2010. The music video premiered on August 7, 2010 on Darren's Official YouTube Channel. The second single "L.M.F.A.O" was released on November 22, 2010. The third single "Drags" will be released on December 25, 2010. The first promo single "Left Right" premiered on September 13, 2010 on "Darren's Official YouTube Channel". The music video was shot on August 29, 2010, The music video premiered on September 29, 2010 on Darren's VEVO. October 29, 2010, "Plovers" was released as an promo single. Darren will be promoting the album with his upcoming tour "DARREN!: The Tour" which began on August 21, 2010. He plans to do over 50+ shows for the tour and will finish up in March 23, 2012. The album can be pre-order now on "Amazon MP3" and many other "Digital Download Stores". The album charted on "Juno Download Experimental/Electronic Chart" at #75, The album charted without being released due to Pre-orders. Background and Devolpment and Recording The album was mostly recorded at "Darren's Home Studio" during "June—August 2010" Darren started plans to record another album and he says "He Makes Music Every Day". He is designing a new style for his next album but an international album. Darren confirmed the new songs will manly be "Dance-Techno Music" Because he would like to have music of the modern generation. Darren confirmed that the album would suit as a two-part album because he doesn't want a album with 12 tracks and no one knows them or like them so i decided split the album in half to make two and put 6-8 tracks on each half and after i make people want more of me and than they will know the songs. "The MightyBeatZ" also confirmed the current half will contain 8 new songs to make the album cheaper to buy. Darren recently stated he wanted to split it into two parts but he rather it has a full studio album with 8 new songs on an "November 2010" release date so fans can get to know my latest single "Naked Australia" and other songs. He also said he rather see an November release than a earlier release since of Christmas Time which is the best time to buy music. Darren explained there's almost no artist in the world that does "Comedy Music" that's cachy and funny to do, That's why i want to make a album like that and i want to be known for that. The album deals with another side of "Darren" that he has changed to make better music. He styled his music as "Comedy-Pop" the new style. He was focusing on a "Dance-Pop", "Electropop" sound instend of "Techno". Darren said most songs on the album he uses "Auto Tune" to tune his vocals. Darren confirmed he has to record a song two times to make the vocals sound different. Darren calls this album his best yet. During July 2010 of recording his album, "Darren" decided instend of 8 new songs he will be making a full album with over 16 songs. In just one week he had over 80,000 YouTube views he explained and he expects that fans would want to see more of this album. He says he is doing this for the fans not for himself. He confirmed that "The MightyBeatZ" will be featuring in 2 or 3 songs on the album. Darren confirmed their will be 2 bonus tracks. Darren explained that the album will have the normal "Darren" and different "Darren". The normal "Darren" is the same music you expect to hear from the weird music. The Different "Darren" is totally different since he will be singing proper written music. Concept and Artwork "DARREN!", Darren explained that it is a new "Darren" but with new style and has a new taste in music and he is reborn with his new album. The album shows a side of "Darren" you have never seen before with more work put on to the album it makes one of my best album's to date. The main style of the music is focusing on modern "Dance" and "Electropop" but with "Poppy" beats mixed with the music to make it suite the song. The album will show both sides "Freak" as he usual comidian music and "Normal" which he will show that he can make music. He explained he is showing more on this album because it's quality, it's artistic, It's different, I've never seen people like me do what i do. Darren shot the album's promotional album and single photo's on June 5, 2010 in a Lake. Darren shot the album cover on July 31, 2010. The cover features his cloths from "This Is The Day" and "Disco Man" and "My Own Way" and the latest to be revealed on the cover. Darren explained that he wanted to make an album cover which would feature all the props that made him famous in one photo. He said instead of all the other albums covers which he said they were all "Dark and Plain" this is colourful and is like magic. The cover was released was released on August 11, 2010 on his official website. Release accident The album was released on August 31, 2010 on iTunes when officially was meant to release on November 2, 2010. Darren confirmed he did not care and he wanted fans to hear it. September 7, 2010, Record Company Boss "DJMR" confirmed someone from my company released it and has summited it on iTunes. The version of the album is unfinished and will be removed "ASAP". He also confirmed the 9 tracks will only be on "Amazon" to buy it as a CD or MP3 exclusivly. Singles '''Official Singles *[[Naked Australia|'Naked Australia']] The album's lead first single (overall), was released on June 29, 2010. The song was written by "Darren Ross" and produced by "The MightyBeatZ". The music video was shot on July 2, 2010 in a beach at Ulladulla and July 25, 2010 in Country New South Wales. The video was directed by "The MightyBeatZ". The music video premiered on August 7, 2010 on Darren's Official YouTube Page. The new version "This Is Australia" 'will be released in December 2010. *[[L.M.F.A.O|'L.M.F.A.O]] The album's second single (overall), It will was released on November 22, 2010 on Digital Download stores. The song was written and produced by "Darren Ross" and "The MightyBeatZ". *[[Drags (Do It)|'Drags']] The album's third single (overall), It will be released on December 25, 2010 on Digital Download. The song was written and produced by "Darren Ross and "The MightyBeatZ". The music video will be filmed in December 2010. Promo Singles *[[Left Right|'Left Right']] The song was released as a promo single in September 2010. The song was written by "Darren Ross" and produced by "George Estephan". The song has been played a few times on "The Darren Experience" in July 2010 and is performed on "DARREN!: The Tour". The song contains genres "Electropop" and "Trance". The music video was shot on August 29, 2010 in New South Wales, Australia. The video premiered on "Darren Ross VEVO" on September 28, 2010. October 11, 2010, The song charted at number #2 on "Juno Download: Downtempo/Electronic Chart" *'Plovers' The song was released on October 29, 2010 as an promo single to promote the album before the it's release date. The song was written by "Darren Ross" and produced by "The MightyBeatZ". The music video was shot in September 11, 2010. Promotion "The MightyBeatZ" confirmed the album will have more than a year's worth of promotion from "June 2010—April 2012" with a new tour and more promotion on his YouTube. Darren confirmed he will pushing promotion to a better limit than before with his iPhone App "iDarren" and a new internet tv channel to be released soon with also an official website to promote his album. The album will be "Darren's" first album to be published on to a CD Format Disc. He will be promoting himself through social networking sites example "Twitter, MySpace, Facebook" to keep his fans up to date with news and releases. August 21, 2010, Darren uploaded onto his YouTube an "Teaser" of his album and what it would sound like it had featured sample tracks like "Naked Australia (David Guetta Remix) and Left Right, Streets, Up Down, Nana Swings, Drags" On the video. September 11, 2010, Darren shot a video for a new song called "Plovers" which is included on the album. He confirmed it as not a single but it will be promotional single for the album. September 19, 2010, Darren and The MightyBeatZ performed "Drags" and "L.M.F.A.O" for the first time on "DARREN!: The Tour". He also performed "Creeping Jesus" and "Streets". During Early October, Darren recorded another music video for another song for the album. The song is yet unknown. November 18, 2010, "Up Down" charted on "(UK): Amazon MP3 Dance Pop/Pop Chart" at number #48, Due to high pre-orders. November 30, 2010, "Wanni" charted on "Meteli.net Download Chart" at #31. Touring Main Article: The Darren Experience and [[The DARREN! Tour|''DARREN!: The Tour]] Darren confirmed in June 2010, That he was still promoting his current album "My Own Way" and he will perform a couple more shows of his current tour. The tour ended on August 4, 2010. He also said he will begin is next tour "DARREN!'': The Tour" on August 21, 2010. The tour will finish in 2011. Music Videos The music videos from songs off the album. Single Videos *' Naked Australia' *'L.M.F.A.O' *'Drags ' Other Videos *'Left Right' *'Plovers' *'Creeping Jesus' *'Streets' Tracklisting ''DARREN!: Standard Edition '''Length: 52:43' Charts Release History